Redemption
Redemption is the second The Nine Lives of Chloe King episode. In this episode, Chloe meets Xavier's brother and attempts to help him break free of his debt and looks for forgiveness at the same time. Synopsis In her room, Chloe stares at the e-mail her dad sent her, wondering if she should reply. Chloe types a quick message and sends it, however, she hears something strange, and goes out on her roof to take a look. Chloe notices someone on the roof and chases said person across the rooftops. She stands on the ledge of a building, turns around, and upon looking at the person she saw earlier behind her, she almost loses her balance. Alek helps her and tells her to not be so careless with her lives. The following morning, Chloe prepares to leave her house, but Meredith tells her to eat something before she leaves. Chloe uses her claws to pick up an apple, but is startled by her mom and drops it, and a cup of coffee, on Meredith's newspaper. Chloe leaves her home. Back at the Coit Tower, Chloe shows Amy and Paul the place where she landed when she died, which has a stain of blood. They sit on some stairs near the tower, and Paul asks Chloe if he can see her claws, but Chloe says no. Paul tells her she is like a superhero, and tries cheering her up, but Chloe doesn't seem as excited about her abilities as he is. Chloe tells them there is something she will never be able to forget about though, and shows them Xavier's photo. While walking on the streets, Amy tells Chloe it wasn't her fault, but Chloe says it kind of was. They hurry to get to school, but Chloe feels someone watching them and tunrs to gaze around, but finds nothing suspicious and keeps walking. Scarface comes out from where he was hiding and keeps stalking Chloe and her friends. In school, Amy tells Alek that if anything happens to Chloe he is going to be in trouble. Alek pins her against a wall and tells her he has been spending several nights on rooftops watching over her, and how Jasmine took a hit for Chloe. He also tells her to tell Chloe to stop being a fool, since someone is out there trying to kill her. Amy asks him if it's true they can't kiss humans, and Alek tells her if she wants to find out. But Amy pushes him away and tells him she'll be watching him. Alek exits the hallway to class. In the clothing store, Chloe is working on some price tags, Brian shows up and the two of them start talking. Brian asks her if she would like to have coffee with him again, and Chloe says yes. They agree on going out the the next day and Brian leaves the shop. Chloe's phone rings, and she is shocked to find out its Xavier who is calling her. Inside a bookstore, Chloe tells what happened to Amy. Amy picks Chloe's phone and calls Xavier, telling whoever is on the other side to stop calling Chloe. Chloe tells Amy that she thinks Xavier may not be dead, but Amy shows Chloe a newspaper with an article about Xavier's death. Chloe and her mom are eating pizza in their house. Meredith notices Chloe seems sad and asks her if she is alright. Chloe shows her the newspaper and tells Meredith she knew that boy, and proceeds to tell Meredith how she met him, and that she kissed him. Meredith hugs Chloe, and Chloe asks if she can go to his funeral ceremony. The two of them agree on going. In Rezza capital, Brian is training kickboxing. His dad joins in his training and Brian tells him he wants to spend time with him. His dad tells Brien that if he wants his respect, he'll have to earn it. In the church, Chloe sees a guy and for a moment feels what he is feeling, saying he seems really upset. Outside the church, the same guy is being slapped by his mother, and his dad tells him he shouldn't be there. The guy runs away, and Chloe follows him. Chloe sees there are two other guys discussing something with him, but then he leaves. Back in the store, Chloe tells Amy she felt the Xavier's brother's pain when she looked at him. Chloe dresses up in the store while telling Amy she can't just do anything about Xavier's brother, and that she shouldn't be seeing Brian anymore, since its dangerous for him. Amy tells her maybe Chloe should onlybe friends with him. Alek is shown hearing their conversation, but Paul interrupst him. Pauls tries asking him a Mai question, but Alek tells him not to ask him anything about the Mai ever again. Alek sees Chloe leaving with Brian on a date, and follows them. Chloe and Brian are in a restaurant, where they talk for a while. Chloe starts telling Brian about a trip whe made with her mother to Paris, but Brian doesn't seem to be listening to her, and tells her all he is thinking about is kissing her. They approach each other and are about to kiss, but Chloe pulls back and tells him that it's a really weird time for her, because she just went to a funeral. They leave the restaurant and Brian tells Chloe about his mother, and that she was murdered. Brian apologizes for the crappy date, but Chloe tells him it has been the best crappy date ever. Once Chloe is back in her room, she decides to call Xavier's number, Gabriel picks the phone up, and Chloe tells him she thinks she was the last person who saw Xavier alive. In Rezza Capital, Brian opens his dad's office door and tells him he wants to talk with him, but his dad says he is busy. While closing the door, Brian notices there is someone else in the room, but the door is closed before he could see who it was. Back inside Brian's dad's office, Scarface is seen talking with his dad. Chloe goes to meet Gabriel, and tells him its not his fault his brother died. Gabriel confesses his brother came to San Francisco to help him, because he was addicted to pain killers and that he is now trapped in a drug dealing problem. Chloe encourages him to stop, but Gabriel tells her he can't and leaves. In Chloe's house, Amy tells her she shouldn't get involved, but Chloe assures there is some weird connection between Gabriel and her. Paul tells Chloe it might be mind control. Chloe tests this by trying to make him stop talking, but it didn't work. Meredith arrives and tells Chloe she saw Brian on the porch, who brought flowers for Chloe. Brian tells her that if she needs time, he'll be willing to wait for her. Brian leans down, kisses Chloe on the cheeck and leaves. Chloe's phone starts ringing, she answers and Gabriel thanks her for talking to him today. Gabriel tells her he is going to stop selling drugs, and that he called the other guys to meet him for a last transaction. Chloe is worried about him and along Amy and Paul, go to help Gabriel. Chloe tells them to stay in the car and goes inside the building. Alek tries stopping Chloe, but Chloe walks past him and tells him she owes Gabriel this. Gabriel tells the other drug dealers that after tonight, they're done. But one of the other dealers tells him that there is nothing stopping Gabriel from going to the cops, and points a gun at him. Chloe jumps in and tells him to stop, but the dealer points the gun at her instead. Alek tackles him and scolds Chloe, but the other dealers point their guns at them. Amy and Paul decide to go look for Chloe. Alek tells Chloe his plan, but Chloe refuses as it would most likely end with him and Gabriel dead. The dealer is about to shoot them, but Paul turns off the light switch. Chloe and Alek easily deafeat all the drug dealers in the dark, who could barely see anything due to the darkness. Gabriel asks them what had just happened, while some police sirens could be heard not too far away. Gabriel tells them he called them in order to capture the other dealers. Chloe hugs Gabriel and Alek tells her they should go. Outside the building, Alek tells Chloe that he can be a jerk, but that in reality he is just worried about her. Chloe tells him she has many quiestions she wants to ask them. Alek tells Chloe she should stop seeing Brian, saying one of them would only end up hurt. Inside her house, Meredith notices Chloe is still up. Brian calls Chloe, but she did not answer. Meredith tells Chloe she should let the Xavier incident go and to live her life at the fullest. Upstairs in her room, Chloe checks her e-mail to see if her dad had responded, but she had no new messages. Chloe decides to call Brian, and thanks him for the flowers. She hears someone on her roof, and thinking its Alek, she keeps talking with Brian. Scarface is seen above Chloe's roof, listening to her conversation. Notable Events *Chloe meets Gabriel, Xavier's brother. *Chloe is having symptoms of empathy. *Chloe almost kisses Brian. *Chloe uses her night-vision ability for the first time. Featured Music * “Too Much to Save” by Lonesome Animals * “Overdrawn” by White Sea * “Crashing with the Waves” by Tom Eno * “Here They Come” by Royal Bloss * “Never Bloom Again” by The Perishers * “Edge of the Ocean” by Ivy Quotes Alek *(to Chloe) Look, I don't mean to be a jerk, its just... I'm worried about you. Chloe *It was my first kiss, you know. My first real kiss. It was... kind of everything I hoped it would be. Meredith *Life is nothing if you don't take chances. Yes, there will be some pain on the way but, you never know what is going to come out of that. Sometimes, something wonderful. Paul *(to Chloe) Hey, do you have night vision? I bet you do! All cats can see in the dark. Whitney *(to Brian) Listen to me, if you want my respect, you are going to have to earn it. Memorable Dialogue Trivia *Jasmine is absent in this espiode recovering from her injury according to Alek. *Chloe knowing what Gabriel was feeling is foreshadowing her empathic abilities. Category:episodes Category:Season 1